El devorador de almas
by pabillidge90
Summary: Yo fui como cualquier pokemon. Hasta el día que maté a mi entrenadora y descubrí que era un esclavo.


**El devorador de almas**

Yo nací en la ciudad hop hop hop hace algunos años, aunque no lo creas yo no nací siendo un pokemon de diferente color. El hogar donde crecí pertenecía a personas remuneradas, estaba en la creme de la creme. Mi dueña se llamaba Madeleine, una niña muy simpática. Tenía cabello castaño, ojos café claro y piel trigueña. Jugábamos juntos todo el tiempo.

Eventualmente ella cumplió los diez años y tomó la decisión de iniciar su viaje como entrenadora pokemon. Siempre me pregunté por qué una niña rica querría abandonar todas esas comodidades y lujos por ir a aventurarse en lo salvaje. En ese entonces no contaba con una capacidad de razonamiento elevada, así que entendía menos. Yo solo obedecía como fiel pokemon que era.

Nuestro viaje tuvo sus percances como todos. Nos enfrentamos a pokemon salvajes, otros entrenadores y tempestades de la naturaleza. Pasamos por varias ligas sin lograr ganarlas. Casi al final de nuestro sexto año de viaje Madeleine tenía siete medallas para participar en la siguiente liga. Estaba muy emocionada.

Siguiendo nuestro viaje nos encontramos con un entrenador llamado Juan, como cosa rara nos retó a una batalla. Yo fui elegido por mi entrenadora, todavía era un drowzee en ese entonces. El pokemon elegido por Juan fue un musharna. Ahora que lo pienso un enfrentamiento entre dos criaturas conocidas por devorar sueños fue un evento interesante.

El musharna estaba dormido mientras flotaba como si nada le importara. Juan se quejaba y le gritaba para que se despertara.

Madeline me ordenó usar come sueños. Yo obedecí. Del cuerpo del musharna salió un aura roja. Se acercó hasta llegar a mi boca, cuando esa luz tocó mi lengua sentí que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeció. Esa sensación era difícil de describir, no lo sentía por medio del gusto, sino como por medio de un sentido totalmente diferente. Seguí absorbiendo sus sueños hasta que el musharna despertó.

Madeline me ordenó usar hipnosis. Con ese movimiento dormí a musharna y sin esperar otra orden volví a comer sus sueños. Estaba extasiado. El musharna cayó debilitado al suelo. Yo seguía cegado por esa nueva ansia. Me abalancé sobre el musharna indefenso y lo tomé entre mis manos. Le mordí la cabeza, justo en esa parte por donde sale el humo onírico. Use come sueños de nuevo y absorbí mas de su esencia.

Mi entrenadora de seguro estaba gritando que me detuviera, pero yo estaba absorto. El musharna se desvaneció entre mis dedos cuando Juan lo regresó a su pokebola. Por mi parte yo había quedado satisfecho y fue en ese entonces que evolucioné. Fue otra sensación única, como si cada parte de tu cuerpo se retorciera indoloramente tratando de tomar una nueva forma. Lo más raro fue que cambié de color al terminar el proceso.

Madeleine no tuvo oportunidad de celebrarlo, estaba muy preocupada por el musharna. Acompañamos a Juan al centro pokemon, resultó que el musharna estuvo muy cerca de la muerte. Madeleine se disculpó y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. También me hiso someter a un chequeo por mi cambio de color. La enfermera Joy me diagnostico un caso muy raro en el que el movimiento come sueños es más fuerte de lo normal y puede causar cambios físicos.

Tratando de olvidar ese incidente seguimos con el viaje. Por un tiempo Madeleine estuvo asustada de ordenarme usar come sueños. Eso cambió cuando llegamos al octavo gimnasio, estando arrinconada no tuvo otra opción que ordenarme usar mi movimiento más poderoso. Cuando devoré los sueños de mi oponente, aunque me produjo un cosquilleo no tuvo el nivel de satisfacción que la primera vez. Se podría decir que estaba decepcionado. Al día siguiente abandonamos la ciudad y al caer la noche acampamos a la intemperie, la comida que Madeleine me sirvió no me supo bien como ocurría después del incidente. Yo estaba siendo atacado por la necesidad de devorar un sueño exquisito como el primero.

Cuando se quedó dormida, salí de mi pokebola, me alejé sin que se diera cuenta y rebusqué el bosque. Teniendo esa hambre tan aguda pude "olerlos". Los sueños de todos los pokemon del bosque. Subí a un árbol guiado por una fragancia más exquisita que las otras y encontré a un meowth. Estaba durmiendo y ronroneando augusto en una rama. Use mi movimiento de come sueños, el sabor era mejor que el pokemon de gimnasio pero todavía no estaba al nivel del musharna. El pokemon despertó, aun estando desorientado trató de escapar guiado por su instinto de supervivencia. Yo lo retuve con mi fuerza psíquica y lo azoté contra el árbol para dejarlo inconsciente. Seguí devorando sus sueños y noqueándolo cuando despertaba hasta que llegué hasta el fondo de su mente. El pokemon convulsionó y yo devoré lo que sea que estaba en las profundidades de su ser matándolo en el proceso. Quedé satisfecho.

Al día siguiente Madeleine me hiso entrenar con mis compañeros pokemon, en medio de una batalla de practica terminé usando el movimiento día de pago. No se suponía que uno de mi especia podía aprenderlo, por eso Madeleine estuvo sorprendida a más no poder. Recogió las monedas brillantes que más tarde cambió por efectivo en la siguiente ciudad. Pasamos la noche en un hotel lujoso gracias al dinero extra. Ella siempre podía pedirle todo lo que quisiera a sus padres, pero prefería usar lo que ganaba en el viaje. Tampoco entendía eso.

En la noche, volví a sentir hambre. Estando en una ciudad pude oler los sueños más allá del confinamiento de mi pokebola. Volví a salir de la capsula para buscar otra víctima y entonces Madeleine generó una dulce fragancia. Volteé a verla en la cama. Estaba sonriendo, de seguro soñando con ganar la liga. Yo dudé, una cosa era un pokemon salvaje y otra la entrenadora que no ha hecho otra cosa que cuidar bien de mí.

Por desgracia para ella perdí la batalla en contra de mis deseos y quise darle un probadita a sus sueños. Sin embargo al saborearlo fui cegado igual que la primera vez, sus sueños eran más dulces que los del musharna. Tomé una gran bocanada que le causó dolor y la despertó.

Se incorporó en la cama, jadeando y sudando frio. Espabiló antes de darse cuenta que yo estaba fuera de mi pokebola.

-¿hyp…hypno?-su voz no me llegó.

Con mi fuerza psíquica la hice recostarse en la cama. Me posicioné sobre ella y antes de que siguiera con sus réplicas la dormí con mi hipnosis. Entonces seguí con mi "cena". Sucedió de nuevo. Entre más devoraba más sabroso se ponía. Devoré sus sueños sin ningún cuidado hasta llegar lo más profundo de su ser. Ella convulsionó al igual que el meowth. Ejercí mas fuerza psíquica. Finalmente llegue a ese nivel tan profundo. Ella arqueó la espalda zafándose por un momento de mi fuerza psíquica y devoré lo último de su esencia. Al hacerlo tuve una revelación del mundo, mi mente se abrió y comprendí todo a un nuevo nivel. Al igual de los humanos fui consiente de mi existencia. Supe que era un pokemon usado para las batallas, desde luego me pareció injusto que no tuviera opinión en el asunto.

Saliendo de mi reflexión interna admiré al cuerpo de Madeleine debajo de mí. Su hermoso cabello castaño se puso blanco, su mandíbula estaba desencajada, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas y sus ojos habían dado la vuelta exponiendo lo blanco. Su rostro simplemente estaba desfigurado por el dolor.

Una parte de mi sintió remordimiento y la otra satisfacción al vengarme de la chica que me hacía luchar y salir herido, siendo lo más natural para ella. Bajé de la cama lleno de sentimientos contradictorias. En el escritorio del cuarto vi mi pokebola; el símbolo de mi esclavitud. Superé los conflictos internos y la destruí con mis propias manos. Me había vuelto más fuerte. Salí volando por la ventana, por primera vez me sentí realmente libre.

Seguí elevándome hasta tocar las nubes y poder apreciar la ciudad desde lo alto. Era como un comedor para mí. Con mi mente más clara supuse que no podría ir matando a las personas si quería evitar levantar sospechas. Volví a la habitación del hotel, sin mirar el cuerpo de Madeleine tomé su mochila de viajes. La información del pokedex y el pokenav me sirvieron para preparar mi cacería.

Deduje que los sueños variaban entre seres vivos, y los más sabrosos de seguro serían los de los entrenadores. Abandoné la ciudad y busque ciertos puntos donde los niños empezaban su viaje. Un novato dejó su pueblo y yo, le corté el paso en la ruta. El sacó su pokedex, eso me repugno. Con un poder misterioso tomé el pokedex sin siquiera acercarme tan solo bastó un ademan de mi mano para que apareciera entre mis dedos. Destruí ese aparato con mis poderes psíquicos haciendo enojar al chico.

Sacó un charmander de su pokebola dispuesto a darme batalla. Yo bufé divertido. Con mi fuerza psíquica levante al pequeño pokemon y lo choqué contra el suelo dejándolo rápidamente fuera de combate. El entrenador novato lo regresó a su pokebola. Me miró asustado y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-he perdido, tu ganas-dijo- ahora...ya me voy.

Se dio media vuelta, pero yo lo retuve con mis poderes. Lo hice encararme y arrodillarse en frente de mí.

-¿irte?-le pregunte de forma divertida, esas fueron mis primeras palabras- pero si ahora empieza lo bueno.

Él murió de la misma forma que Madeleine. Cuando terminé se me ocurrió algo interesante, tomé la pokebola de su charmander para liberarlo. El pequeño pokemon seguía inconsciente, lo sujeté de la cola para levantarlo y confirmar su género. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que era hembra. La volví poner en el suelo en cuatro y descubrí otro placer, el apareamiento forzado.

Así empecé mi cacería de entrenadores. Para ocultarme me hice pasar por humano después de conseguir maquillaje y ropa. Me puse traje y compré un monóculo, sombrero y un bastón para parecer de clase alta. Pagaba todo usando el dinero que canjeaba del oro que era capaz de crear con el movimiento día de pago. Me instalé en un hotel después de hipnotizar a algunos trabajadores y al dueño, evitando los problemas por la falta de identificación y cosas así. Leí libros y periódicos, vi televisión y navegue en el internet, incrementando mi conocimiento del mundo en el que había nacido.

En una vieja noticia leí que se estaba investigando el asesinato de Madeleine. El único sospechoso era yo. Mi pokebola estaba destruida y yo desaparecido. Además la enfermera Joy que me examinó cuando evolucioné reportó mi caso. Indignado y lleno de arrepentimiento el padre de ella inició una campaña para abolir la entrega de licencias de entrenadores a tan temprana edad. Obviamente no tuvo éxito alguno.

Yo seguí con mis fechorías por un par de meses y disfruté de una vida lujosa a la que estaba acostumbrado, en ocasiones cuando dormía veía a los entrenadores que mataba llorar y a Madeleine suplicarme que me detuviera. Tampoco se suponía que los de mi especie soñaran. Yo solo ignoraba eso al despertar.

Cuando estaba por fuera en mi cacería conseguí mi siguiente victima. Por desgracia fui descubierto por el campeón de la región de Johto, Lance. Traté de escapar, pero su dragonite me lo impidió. No tuve más opción que luchar, fue una batalla reñida. Al final fui yo el perdedor. Cuando recibí el último ataque todo ese poder que tenía salió por mi boca. Vomité varias esferas luminiscentes, las vi con detenimiento. Esforzándome por no caer. Todas se elevaron en el cielo con excepción de una. Esta se expandió y tomó la forma de Madeleine. Entonces lo entendí, yo había devorado sus almas.

Mi entrenadora me vio con pesar. Yo extendí mi mano hacia ella.

-no…-dije entre dientes- no me dejes…no me dejes sin poder.

Ella cerró los ojos y al darse la vuelta se elevó hacia el cielo al igual que las demás. Algo golpeó a mi espalda y tuve la sensación parecida a ser arrastrado por una corriente de agua. Fui atrapado en una pokebola.

Desperté en la sala de un centro pokemon. Era una de esas especializadas para tratar pokemon violentos. Informaron a las autoridades y a las familias de las víctimas. Aunque no me hicieron nada, después de todo yo sería juzgado como un pokemon no como un criminal. Cuando me recuperé Lance vino a recogerme con la intención de entrenarme. Por supuesto que no obedecería y trataría de escapar de nuevo. Fue lo que intente al estar fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando robé la pokebola que me aprisionaba, vi que se trataba de una pokebola maestra. No tenía escapatoria. Según había leído, era virtualmente indestructible y contaba con una inteligencia artificial. Si el pokemon trataba de huir, herir a su entrenador o desobedecer sus órdenes seria regresado forzosamente. Pese a los intentos de Lance por hacerme mejor criatura yo me resignaba a tener que luchar de nuevo por un entrenador.

El campeón fue acosado por los padres de los niños que maté. Le demandaban que me ejecutara. Él los ignoró e hizo todo lo que estaba en tus manos por domarme. Incluso me infectó con el pokerus que hace más fuertes a los pokemon y más fáciles de entrenar. Sin embargo mi voluntad no se doblegó aunque mi síndrome de abstinencia de comer sueños se calmó.

-lo lamento hypno-me dijo con pesar.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- le pregunté.

-porque he fallado en salvarte.

-¿salvarme? Querrás decir esclavizarme.

Lance suspiró.

-llegado a este punto no creí que habría un pokemon que no podría entrenar.

-entrena a esos que no tienen voluntad. Yo no voy a volver a servir a nadie.

Él volvió a suspirar.

-voy a asignarte a alguien más capacitado que yo, si él no logra cambiarte puede que en verdad te terminen ejecutando-me miró fijamente-¿no tienes miedo?

-no-respondí con firmeza- y no tengo remordimientos.

Lance no dijo nada más y me regresó a la pokebola maestra.


End file.
